


Broken

by zouge_tori



Series: Heivais/ Anthro AU [1]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Alien Racism, Amalgamate is one of the only experiments who can understand Yaarp, And yes I added Felix, BDSM, Bragg is a Bitch, Deaf Character, Deaf Yaarp, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drake and Kai are 2 new personalities, Drake is a Judgemental Asshole, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything inbetween, F/M, Felix needs love, Gabriel's one of the sanest of them all, Hurt/Comfort, Kai is a Psychopath, Kinda, M/M, MPD, Masturbation, Mentioned suicide, Monster is a dick, Multi, Multiple Personalities, OMG AREN IS ADORABLE, Oh god, Original Characters - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Polygamy, Poor Twang, Romance, Same thing with NSFW, Sex, Sign Language, So does Twang, So is Toxin, Suicide Attempt, What's with me trying to make cute stuff but making it angsty instead?, YES I CHANGED 621'S NAME, and hugs, mentioned rape, romantic relationships, so many, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all experiments are turned into humanoids, romance and sexual urges blossom. Everyone seems to be perfectly fine except for the one who never was fine: Amalgamate, AKA Experiment 621. But will they be able to cope when they find comfort and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, rewriting this was SOOOOOO much fun! *sarcasm*  
> But, seriously, I actually think that I might as well delete these chapters, which I might, like removing the Evile NSFW and replacing it with more questioning of oneself.

Amalgamate stared at their hands as they slowly flexed, muscles aching from the transformation.

"How strange...I wonder what caused this." Orgin murmured, standing up.

"Probably because of the blue asshole, no doubt about it." Monster corrected, cracking his knuckles and rolling his sore joints.

A swirl of purple surrounded him as clothing appeared on him using their shared magic. Within seconds, he had on a black tank top with a white skull with purple eyes on it, black capries with a black chain trailing from one of the right belt loops and connecting to a loop on his right thigh, combat boots, and spiked bracelets and collar.

"This will probably get us twice as many customers as before!" Aren chirped.

if one would pay close attention to the chain, you would notice that the chain would turn silver and small key chains that looked like emotes would be on some of the links. Also, one would also notice that a sky blue shirt appeared under the tank top as well as the eyes of the skull turning a similar shade of blue to the undershirt.

"Probably. Then again, humans have always been easily impressed." Orgin commented, the undershirt disappearing and the eyes of the skull turning evergreen and the chain turning gold and the keychains disappearing. 

"Do you think Yin and Yang changed too?" Gabriel timidly asked.

Much like when Aren appeared, an undershirt, this one ice blue and with long sleeves and almost like a turtleneck, appeared under the tank top and the skull eyes turned ice blue. In addition, the chain turned silver and gained a few key chains, these being small objects associated with good like halos and wings.

"Probably." Kai replied.

For him, the tank top turned pure red with a black skull on it and the chain had tear-drop rubies hanging from it. Kai stared at his reflection, fingers tracing the scars on his neck.

"And that means that everyone else probably changed as well." Drake stated, walking out of the bathroom.

Much like Kai, the self-proclaimed judge-jury-and-exucutionor's tank top was a solid color, which was an indigo, but had a balanced scale on the chest. On the chain on his pants were yellow topazes. The green experiment went downstairs and went off to go to pick up his fellow workers and best friends. However, what he didn't realize was that things would be very interesting when he got there.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amalgamate goes to their friends, Yin and Yang's house and sees that they're both transformed. And completely naked.

Amalgamate walked to Yin and Yang's house, which wasn't far from his, because the three of them walked to work together. He patiently leaned against the wall outside of the house, knowing that they were trying to adjust to their new bodies. However, after a few minutes, he sighed and went over to the door and gently knocked. Amalgamate heard someone scrambling and then the door opened, revealing a very disheveled experiment who they assumed Yin.

Yin now had a triangle like body shape(that is, she had an average chest but wide hips) and had a towel hastily tied around her. Her tentacles were now trailing down her back like hair. A deep blue blush was dusting her cheeks.

"I'm guessing that you two just found out about your appearances, didn't you?" Orgin guessed.

"Y-yeah." Yin said, adjusting the towel.

Amalgamate sighed and wordlessly went inside, closing the door behind him. He then saw that Yang was also awkwardly standing with a towel around him, though his was only around his hips.

"Do you want us to make you temporary clothes?" Darren asked.

Both nodded. He sighed and his hands glowed with evergreen magic, as did his eyes. The magic swirled around his friends, making the towels fall off and the clothing appear. A teal dress with blue waves on the bottom of it appeared on Yin, as well as sandals and a golden necklace and bracelet. Black pants that expanded at the legs with flame patterns on the bottom appeared on Yang, as well as a black, red, orange, and yellow beaded necklace around his neck.

Amalgamate leaned against the door for support as his muscles trembled with lack of energy and a migraine pulsed in his left temple; doing that had exhausted him. Yin went over to him and put his one arm on her shoulder. She smiled kindly at her friend.

"Should we go now?" Yin asked softly, knowing how sensitive his hearing was after he did a lot of magic.

Amalgamate simply nodded. Yang opened the door and the three friends left, closing the door behind them. However, Yang quickly went inside and got a 2 liter bottle of soda from the fridge and then brought it back outside with a grin. He handed it to the green experiment, who flashed him a small, grateful smile and begun to drank it.

When the three arrived at the Hawaiian Carnival, a club that served humans, experiments, and anything else that came, Amalgamate finally had their energy back and was no longer leaning against Yin for support. Each one of them did separate acts, though Yin and Yang did an act together and sometimes helped Amalgamate's act: Yin did beautiful displays using her water powers, Yang did fire breathing as well as displaying his fire/lava powers, and Chopsuey sang, which gained the most money most of the time.

Yin went up, which some people attended, then Yang went up, which attracted some more people, then the two did an act, which attracted a little more people, then it was Chopsuey's turn, which every patron and patronesses attended. That night, Chopsuey was due to sing a song called "I'm the Boss" by Huge Evil Guys.

The patrons excitedly chattered, experiments and humans alike. Very upbeat, techno music begun to play, causing everyone to quiet down to a murmur.

"Yeah, alright!" Toxin sang. 

He wore a black suit with studs on the sleeves and sides.

"Maybe you've heard about me, All in the news today. I'm kind of legendary in the most destructive way! I have a secret hideout. I've got the fancy swords. I've got a bone to pick with all generic demon lords! Open a dictionary; Turn it to "Mastermind". You'll see a picture of me with my other bros in line! I'll burn your village and I Won't even look behind." Aren sang, making exaggeratedly wide movements.

"And I may not be kind!" Aren, Monster, Toxin, and Kai all sang.

"You know why?" Kai asked.

"I'm the boss! I'm the boss! I'm very, very sorry for your loss. I'm the boss! I'm the boss! And just in case I didn't get my point across." The four sang.

"I'm the boss Of a whole 'nother castle! Ain't no princess inside! Ain't nobody gonna come and find me! I got mad reptilian pride! If you wanna step in my kingdom I got a real nice surprise. Ain't nobody see me coming Even if you've got special eyes!" Monster sang.

"Even if they gonna run up on me I got tricks and traps and bait. If you've got big plans for later Better tell them you're gonna be late. I got a personal private army Made up of a bunch of mice And rabbits and foxes. Now isn't that so very nice?" Toxin sang.

"Why must we sit here and explain how we're gonna take control?" Aren sang.

"Everyone who roll on me Get thrown upon the ground." Toxin sang.

"Cause we don't mess around! I'm the boss! I'm the boss! I'm very, very sorry for your loss. I'm the boss! I'm the boss! And just in case I didn't get my point across! I'm the boss! I'm the boss! I'm very, very sorry for your loss. I'm the boss! I'm the boss! And just in case I didn't get my point across-!" The four sang.

"Will somebody put out that racket? If there's trouble you're bound to attract it. G-cash, My moves is so practiced. Like a phantom Watch while I smash this. Fly honeys to my room like it's tragic. Don't make waves, silence is magic. If there's a fever, I'mma damn well catch it. If there's a record, I'mma damn well scratch it." Kai sang.

"Yo, check out my mad flows! Not this minion, check your bread, cornrows; Everyone here knows I'm the Nero! Stomp one, two, three, four heroes!" Monster sang.

"Ronik, don't even need to step. I engineer beats like Imhotep. Players run when they see me on the mic check. I got spikes that'll make a dudes life wrecked." Toxin sang.

"Hey ladies, I'm Sephy. Give me your digits, phone getting heavy. I'll pick it up, you can see where we start. I might just break your heart!" Aren sang.

"Ain't never easy, Being sleazy, But I get by." The four sang.

"I'm in my element when I make a baby cry." Kai sang.

"If you ever try to cross me, There'll be hell to pay!" Toxin sang.

"So stay out of my way!" the four sang. 

"I'm the boss! I'm the boss! I'm very, very sorry for your loss. I'm the boss! I'm the boss! And just in case I didn't get my point across. I'm the boss! I'm the boss! I'm very, very sorry for your loss. I'm the boss! I'm the boss! And just in case I didn't get my point across. I'm the boss! I'm the boss! I'm very, very sorry for your loss. I'm the boss! I'm the boss! And just in case I didn't get my point across. I'm the boss." The four sang. 

The crowd cheered and clapped when the music ended. Amalgamate widely smiled and bowed at the audience before leaving. What they didn't know was that a certain experiment had been paticularly interested in his performance. A certain experiment called Evile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Evile is one of Amalgamates love interests. Sue me. And yes, you read that right: love interests. There will be 4 experiments in the relationship, if you couldn't tell by the tags. But, it does lead into some very interesting scenes later on. But, anyway, this will mostly be about them getting together and adorable bonding moments between Amalgamagr, Yin, Yang, and some of my OCs. The next series, called "Emeralds, Rubies, Yellow Topazes, and Peridots", will be about their actual relationship.
> 
> Also, for anyone wondering, the song sang is "I'm the Boss" by Big Bad Bosses.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a bit into Evile's head and Yin lays down some rules about dating Amalgamate.

Evile stared at the stage where Amalgamate had been standing. His singing had been so energetic and full of life that it made the red experiment top start dancing.

"He was really good, wasn't he?" A feminine voice asked from beside Evile.

The red experiment jumped in surprise and looked beside him, where Yin was standing.

"Y-yeah. He really was." Evile replied, still a bit shocked about how she snuck up on him.

Yin turned her attention to something else a few feet away. Evile followed her gaze and felt his heart pound and his breathing hitch. Standing a few yards away was Amalgamate talking to Yang, a laid-back smile on his face with his body tense but was less tense then how Evile normally saw the green experiment.

"Do you love Amalgamate?" Yin asked bluntly, glancing at the red experiment.

"Is it that obvious?" Evile sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"A little. I don't think Amalgamate knows, though." Yin replied, chuckling a bit.

"Why not?" Evile asked, confused.

Yin's face grew sad and she looked at the bracelet Chopsuey made for her, twirling the water droplet amulet on it.

"Ever since Angel left him, his mind has been closed to the fact that someone could love him in more than a platonic way. It's heart-breaking for me and Yang to see our friend loose the confidence that someone loved him after just one experience with love. Then again, I think the thing that shattered his belief of love was that Angel had been cheating on him before she actually broke up with him." The marine experiment quietly explained.

"But I thought that you, Yang, and Amalgamate were in a relationship." Evile said, confused.

"We are together but it's only platonic between me and Amalgamate and Amalgamate and Yang. Between me and Yang, however, it's romantic." Yin admitted, twirling one of her tentacles with her hand.

"Oh..." Evile said, staring at the green experiment and Yang.

A comfortable silence lapsed over the two experiments, each one pondering what to say. However, after a few minutes, Yin finally spoke.

"Hey, Evile? If you and Amalgamate get together, I want you to promise me something." Yin said, staring into Evile's eyes with a serious tone to her voice and a neutral expression on her face.

"What is it?" said experiment asked, feeling a tiny bit afraid.

"If you don't believe that you love him anymore, just break it to him bluntly. He hates when people sugar-coats things to him." Yin said.

Evile nodded. Yin smiled and saying goodbye, went over to her friends. The red experiment watched awkwardly. His eyes then wandered to Amalgamate, taking in the experiment's new form.

Much like the rest of the 600's, you could clearly see his muscles. However, his muscles were much like Angel's in the sense that they were lean and small compared to Stitch, Leroy, and even Evile himself. But, somehow, that made him unbelievably attractive.

Blood rushed to his faneeding was he considering a male experiment attractive? He was straight! Right? Evile quickly left the building, needing some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like the idea of Yang and Yin's relationship with Amalgamate being almost like siblings, both of them being protective older siblings, which is what they kinda are XD. Anyway, next chapter will be showing Amalgamate seeing his human friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amalgamate visits some friends and gets some aesthetic changes.

Amalgamate hummed to himself as he walked to one of his favourite places to visit: The Dark and the Moon's Tattoo and Piercing Shop. The owners of the shop were a couple, a tattoo artist named Luna who did many things but specialized in things relating to nature or spiritual tattoos and a piercing specialist who made all the jewellery that he sold.

When he was in his previous form, he just went there so he could see the couple that ran the business, Luna and Adrian Shadown. However, now he was more human-like, he planned on getting a few things that he thought would fit him. When Amalgamate entered the shop, he was immediately assaulted by someone hugging him sightly around his waist.

"Oh my gosh, you're so tall now and you're still adorable and now kind of sexy but I'm staying faithful to Adrian!" a high-pitched, feminine voice chirped, squeezing him harder.

"Luna! I can't....breathe!" Orgin wheezed.

Said girl let go, grinning. Luna was an average sized girl at 5'6'' with wavy blonde hair with a single silver streak going down, silver eyes, and pale skin. That day, she wore a navy tank-top with the shop's insignia on the chest, jeans rolled up to a little below her knees, sandals, moon studs, and her silver ring with a ruby and sapphire on it.

"It's been awhile. How've you been?" A deep, somewhat menacing voice said.

"Hello, Adrian." Monster said, a bit of malice edging it.

Said boy approached, a small smile on his face. Adrian was a bit above average sized guy at about 6'10'' with pitch black hair, one blood red eye, one navy blue eye, and pale skin. That day, he wore a black t-shirt with a golden crown with red jewels on it, jeans that seemed to be a little to hot for the current weather, boots, crown studs, and his silver ring with a bloodstone and an azurite on it.

"So, are you finally going to shop or just talk?" Adrian teased, leaning on his wife's head.

"Yes, actually. A few piercings, in fact." Orgin replied, a shy but obvious smile on his face.

Luna gasped with excitement and grabbed a hold of Amalgamate's hands.

"Oh my gosh! I have been waiting for this moment ever since we met! I have the perfect ones to suggest!" Luna babbled, dragging him over to the display case.

The green experiment heard Adrian chuckle and laughed a bit himself.

"So, I think for the earlobes, you know that wide part, you should have gauges. And for the top part, I think you should have some cuffs on one ear and maybe some hoops in the other!" Luna suggested, gesturing to a group of piercings.

Amalgamate stared at the piercings, considering each color and style.

"I...think I like the idea of two black hoops, two silver cuffs and the black, medium gauges." Orgin said carefully.

"And I would like two golden hoops and Gabriel wants silver hoops to go!" Aren added cheerfully.

Luna grinned and then dragged him to the back. Adrian sighed, grabbing the earrings from the display case and then walking after the two. The bubbly blonde sat the green experiment down on a plush, operating table next to the piercing equipment and had him lie down.

"So, which one do you want pierced first? And with which piercings?" Adrian asked.

"Right, please. And could you do a gauge in the lobe and two black hoops in the top?" 621 replied, trying to relax a bit.

"Sure. By the way, if this hurts, which I highly doubt it will, just put ice on it for 2-3 hours. It should subside after that." Adrian commented, putting a clamp onto Chopsuey's ear.

Chopsuey closed his eyes, waiting for Adrian to finish piercing his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aren somehow is great at bluffing.

Monster rolled his eyes at a couple of experiments, one of which was obviously pregnant, shy away from him and give him a dirty look. Jeez, he knew that they had a bad reputation, but Monster didn't expect it to be so bad that other experiments thought that they abused children and women. That was one line that none of them ever crossed.

"Cousin Amalgamate!" a cheerful, masucline voice said.

Monster groaned, feeling the need to face-palm as a certain blue experiment approached. It was none other then Stitch, the experiment that almost all of Amalgamate hated the most. The only two exceptions being Aren, who could never hate anyone unless you did something truly terrible, and Gabriel, who would only admit if you interrogated him nearly to tears. However, one thing that all of them agreed on was that Stitch was arrogant and was sometimes insenitive.

"What is it?" Monster growled, glaring at the blue experiment.

The smaller experiment's smile wavered and turned into a frown.

"Why are you so hostile to me?" Stitch asked, sounding confused.

"I thought you would get the message after nearly 11 years, you asshole. I. Don't. Like. You." Monster snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But why? I haven't done anything to you!" the blue experiment protested.

"That's why! You act like you don't do anything wrong! You act like you're perfect when everyone fucking knows you aren't! But arrogant assholes like you will never learn." the purple-eyed personality spat, his eyes blazing with anger.

Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Monster turned around but relaxed a bit when he saw it was Yaarp.

"Oh, hi. What is it?" Monster replied, ignoring Stitch's baffled look.

'I was wondering if you could come over later to have some cuddle time with me and Yuki. Spike, Diane, and Twang are going to be there and we need one more person.' Yaarp signed with a smile on his face.

"I'll be happy to! You know you can always come to us for that sort of stuff!" Aren chirped, a grin on his face.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Stitch piped in up confused.

"None of your buisness. This is private between us and Yaarp." Drake replied, gesturing to himself and the mute experiment.

"So, what time?" Aren added, turning his attention back to Yaarp.

'Now, actually. You have the time?' the teal experiment signed out, a questioning look on his face.

"Sure! We don't have to work until later so we have plenty of time!" Aren replied, hooking an arm around Yaarp's shoulders.

Aren begun to drag Yaarp off to the teal experiment's house when the happy personality was pulled back roughly, back the collar of his shirt, by someone. Aren looked back and saw that Stitch was staring at him, a half angry, half confused look on his face.

"Don't go anywhere until you tell me what you're doing." Stitch said, his tone very serious.

Aren's usually cheerful eyes went dark and serious, actually causing Stitch to feel a twinge of fear.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I may be laid-back, but I can still kick your butt any time. Also, let me remind you that I can make you feel crippling agony if I wanted. Usually, I wouldn't but, if you piss me off too badly, I won't." Aren said, his voice soft but deadly serious.

"You wouldn't dare." the navy experiment said, staring at the green experiment, expecting him to bluffing.

"Try me. I fucking dare you." Aren said.

Stitch knew that Aren meant business when he cursed so the navy experiment let go. The cheerful personality regained his happy atmosphere and grinned at who he considered to be his brother.

"Thanks for cooperating!" he chirped before rushing to Yaarp's house with said experiment in tow.

'Were you actually going to do what you threatened to?" the teal experiment signed out when they got to the house.

"Nah. Y'all underestimate my power of lying and bluffing." Aren replied, a hand on his hip.

Yaarp giggled and, using his house key, opened it up. Aren skipped inside, happy to hang out with the ones he considered to be his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amalgamate and Twang have a heart to heart conversation.

It was midnight and the moon hung high in the sky, illuminating the balconies of the small apartment building. Amalgamate sat on the balcony, smoking a cigarette as they stared into the skies, mentally forming constelltions and naming them as they looked. They tapped the cigarette against the ash tray before continuing.

"You know those are bad for you, right?" a quiet, slightly feminine but obviously male voice asked.

Amalgamate stiffened but relaxed as they turned around. Standing in the doorway was Twang, dressed in a buttery yellow shirt that slid off of his shoulder because of his small frame, blue pants that were a bit baggy that he had borrowed from Yaarp, and white socks.

"Not really. Monster's super-healing causes no damage to be left to our lungs." Orgin explained.

"But the concern was touching! Thank you!" Aren added, smiling at the shy experiment.

"S-so why are you even up?" Twang asked, walking to the balcony to stand near him, though he kept his distance so he didn't breathe in the smoke.

"We're insomniacs. It's hard to sleep when you have more than your own thoughts in your head." Orgin replied, tapping the side of their head.

"What about you? You should be asleep." Drake added.

"I had a nightmare..." Twang admitted softly, rubbing his arm.

"About what?" Gabriel asked, a bit concerned and curious.

"...Promise not to tell?" Twang asked, his eyes shifting down with embarrasment.

"Promise." Gabroel replied.

"Well...it was about being abandoned. All of my friends seem to be getting significant others and moving on while I've...I've had a few boyfriends and girlfriends, all of them saying that I'm too shy, too quiet, or too girly. And...I'm afraid that the friends I still have will..." Twang explained, his voice trailing off as tears begun to well up in his teal eyes.

Amalgamate's eyes widened. They squished their cigarette into the ashtray, turned toward Twang, and, leaning down, hugged him gently. Twang stiffened but wrapped his arms around the green experiment.

"Just let it out." Gabriel whispered.

Twang sniffed a few times before starting to quietly sob into the larger experiment, hands tightly grabbing their shirt. Gabriel rubbed the smaller experiment's back comfortingly. After 20 minutes, Twang had let it all out and just sniffled, his sobs fading away.

"Better?" Gabriel asked softly.

"T-thanks." Twang said, letting go of the gentle personality.

Gabriel shyly smiled before Orgin took control. Amalgamate smiled and ruffled Twang's hair.

"Why don't you go to bed, kiddo? You still need to grow." Orgin said, saying the last sentence in a joking manner.

"I'm older than you, though!" Twang protested, pretending to sound offended.

"I know. But, seriously, you should go to sleep. You need to so that you don't get sick. And I don't want to have to go over to your house and take care of you." Monster said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Umm....could you sleep with me in my sleeping bad? So that both of us will be able to go to sleep!" Twang said, face flushed.

Amalgamate, for a few seconds, looked surprised before it was replaced by a touched look and a small smile.

"Sure." Orgin said, looping an arm around Twang.

Amalgamate got into the sleeping bag that Twang had brought and laid down in it, leaving enough room for the smaller experiment. Twang got in and, blushing a bit, settled down to go to sleep.

"Goodnight." Twang mumbled.

"'Night." Monster said.

Twang soon drifted off, his breathing evening and his eyes closed. Chopsuey smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller experiment, bringing him closer. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to the sound of Twang's heart and breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, recently I have taken a huge interest in Twang. Mind you, in this universe, there is no Flute. The story is that two experiments, Twang and Bragg, were forced to fuse and became an experiment called Flute but they were split in half shortly before the anthro-changes happened. Twang is shy, quiet, and talented with music while Brag is outgoing, loud, and is very athletic. Twang is very lacking in self confidence while Bragg is too overconfident. But, Bragg will be featured in this story but later on. Also, Twang is another one of Amalgamate's love interest. So, how will this play out? You'll see.


End file.
